


I will follow you into the dark

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, none of ur faves die, what a concept
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 3x07. Clarke saves Lexa from her gunshot wound and hides her out in the bunker, getting help from an old friend along the way.</p><p>Or</p><p>Fuck Jason, don’t watch anything past 3x07, this is your canon now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stay with me

“No,” Clarke whispered, shaking her head. “It doesn’t make sense.”

 

She had saved Jasper from a spear to the chest after dragging him through the mud for two days, she had saved Raven from a shot to the back after she had been left to die, how had Lexa given up so easily?

 

She searched the room, finding Titus’s gun laying haphazardly on the floor, grabbing it without hesitation. She pushed past Murphy, who was pushing against the door with all his might.  “It’s a pull, you idiot,” she mumbled before releasing him into the halls. She started to run, following the trail of black blood lining the floor. She felt bile lining the inside of her throat, but swallowed it down, desperately trying to stay focused and not let her mind go to the worst case scenario.

 

The blood led her to Lexa’s room. The guards were gone, the tower was in absolute mayhem between the commander dying and a dangerous delinquent running around. She turned the corner to see Titus laying Lexa’s body on her furs, mumbling incoherently. She pulled her gun.

 

“She isn’t dead, is she?” Clarke’s voice rang throughout the haunted room.

 

Titus looked up. “Please,” he begged. “Leave me with her in her final moments.”

 

“You _bastard_ ,” she choked out, running next to Titus by Lexa’s side, trying to stop the bleeding once again. “Why aren’t you trying to save her?”

 

“It’s too late,” Titus cried. “Even if we saved her, it would take her too long to heal, the twelve clans need a commander.”

 

“If you care about her,” Clarke raised her gun, pressing the barrel to his head. “You will leave this room, you will leave your supplies, and you will not come back.”

 

“Clarke, it’s not that easy, the body needs to be-”

 

“I don’t _care_ , Titus,” Clarke clenched her teeth. “I really don’t care about _traditions_ , right now. Get out, stay out, or I will kill you.”

 

Titus nodded, leaving the room.

“Hey,” Clarke crouched down besides Lexa’s unconscious body. “You’re going to be okay,” she choked back her own tears before placing a kiss on Lexa’s warm cheek and getting to work.

 

She removed the bullet first, squeezing it out as carefully as possible, causing Lexa to cough up more blood. “You’re okay,” she whispered as she patched her stomach up to stop the bleeding. She turned her over to stitch up her neck, causing a groan to escape Lexa’s throat. “Good,” Clarke cooed. “That’s it, come back to me.” She patched her up quickly, carefully, knowing time was of the essence, that the guards would be back soon and all of her hard work would be for naught.

 

Once Lexa was patched up enough for the bleeding to stop, Clarke grabbed her shaking body and dressed her in warm clothes. She pulled a hood over the commander’s bloody face, hiding her from the people she was sure to encounter on her way out. She heard a quiet murmur escape from under the clothing. “Shh,” Clarke whispered. “Everything is going to be okay.” She picked the commander up and carried her out the door.

 

\---

 

It took far too long for comfort to reach the bunker. By the time she had finally gotten Lexa’s limp body onto the tiny cot, Clarke was physically, emotionally, absolutely exhausted. She crashed against the wall, remembering the three months she spent here _hating_ Lexa’s guts, and now she was risking everything to save the wounded commander. She hobbled over to the side of the cot, resting her head against Lexa’s chest. Her heartbeat was stabilizing, and her breathing was returning to normal. She was warm, _too_ warm, but she would make it out alive.

 

Clarke turned her head to the shelves, feeling relieved all of her supplies from her three month self-inflicted exile were still there. Not enough time had passed for any of her food to expire, and she had enough water to last for weeks. She sighed, thinking it was the only thing that had gone right all day since she was lying lazily in bed with the girl now fighting for her life. She climbed next to Lexa, burying her face in the crook of her neck, and fell asleep instantly.

 

\---

 

“Clarke?” a weak voice spoke in a faint whisper, but it was enough to wake the on-edge blonde grasping onto her.

 

“Hey,” Clarke attempted to adjust her eyes. “Hey, you’re okay.”

 

“Clarke,” Lexa smiled. “You… saved me.”

 

Clarke smiled wider than she had in months. She gripped Lexa’s face and placed a series of rapid kisses on her cheek. “I wasn’t going to lose you again,” Clarke choked out, tears welling in her eyes.

 

Lexa attempted to sit up to no avail. “ _Ah_ ,” she winced, clutching her stomach before rubbing the back of her sore, raw neck. “Clarke, what-” she looked around panicked. “Where am I?”

 

“You’re safe,” Clarke assured her, rubbing her arm soothingly. “You’re in the bunker I hid out in after the mountain.”

 

“How?” Lexa squinted her eyes.

 

“They all think you’re dead,” Clarke broke the news. “After Titus took that _thing_ out of your neck-”

 

“ _What?!_ ” Lexa interrupted her, now rubbing the back of her neck more fiercly.

 

“Hey, stop doing that, you’re going to break your stitches,” Clarke grabbed her hand.

 

“ _Clarke_ ,” Lexa spoke with fear in her voice. “I am _not_ supposed to be alive right now.”

 

Clarke shook her head, furrowing her brow. “Well, you are.”

 

“I don’t think you understand how serious this is,” she attempted to sit up again before realizing it was a useless cause. “Clarke, no commander has ever lived after the spirit of the commander has been taken out of their body. It just,” Lexa looked for the right words. “It just doesn’t work like that. It _can’t_.”

 

“Well then maybe you’re not the _commander_ anymore,” Clarke reasoned. “Maybe you’re just Lexa.”

 

Lexa’s heart sank when she saw how desperately Clarke wanted her to be _just_ Lexa. To no longer wear the burden of commander, to no longer have to serve thousands of people, to no longer have to make impossible decisions. “I cannot remember the last time I did not have the weight of the world on my shoulders.”

  
Clarke nodded, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. “Then let me help you remember.”


	2. It hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets an old friend.

Clarke hadn’t slept more than three hours at a time in the past week. Lexa kept waking her up, shaking and feverish. Clarke would lay a wet towel on her head, get her water,  grab her hand and run her thumb over it soothingly, while whispering tiny “shh”s and “you’re okay”s while Lexa desperately tried to ignore how much pain she was actually feeling. They weren’t out of the woods yet. Clarke had been cleaning Lexa’s bullet wound three times a day, but it didn’t matter, it was getting infected. With tired eyes, she cursed her bad luck, and looked around the bunker for  _ something _ that might help.

 

“Clarke,” Lexa’s voice shook as Clarke dug through the old cabinets. “Am I going to die?”

 

Clarke’s heart broke as the words sailed through her ears. She couldn’t bring herself to turn around and look at the girl who had always been so strong starting to break down. She took a deep breath. “No.”

 

Lexa let out a sigh. “It hurts, Clarke.”

 

Clarke could feel her eyes welling up with tears. “I know, Lexa. I’m sorry. I wish I could go get help.”

 

“Look at me, Clarke,” Lexa urged as the blonde spun around, meeting her tired eyes. “It’s okay,” she forced a smile. Even in her most pained times, her top priority was to comfort Clarke.

 

Clarke forced a smile back, before walking over to kneel down next to the cot. “You’re not going to die, okay? I promise you. I won’t let that happen.”

 

Lexa nodded and closed her eyes, letting out a quiet groan. Clarke knew it was getting worse, and she  _ had _ to go get medicine. She didn’t want to leave Lexa alone, but at this point, the risk was worth it. She waited for Lexa to fall asleep, left a canteen of water on the cot, and made her way to the closest tradepost.

 

\---

 

She hid behind the trees outside the familiar hut, wearing a hood to cloak her bright blonde hair.  _ Come on _ , she thought to herself, impatiently.  _ He usually leaves by now _ . Right on cue, Niylah’s father exited the store dragging bags of goods behind him. She waited for him to leave her sight before making her way in to see a familiar face.

 

“Wanheda,” Niylah looked up behind the desk, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I need your help,” Clarke furrowed her brow. “I don’t have anything to trade, I’m- I’m sorry, I’m desperate.”

 

“It’s okay,” Niylah walked around the counter to comfort her. “I still owe you for last time. You know, before you disappeared forever.”

 

“Yeah,” Clarke forced a smile. “Sorry about that. Kind of got kidnapped.”

 

“I heard about what happened, and skaikru’s alliance with the twelve clans,” she smiled. “Well, at least before the old commander died.”

 

Clarke shook her head, desperately wanting to know the state of her people, but restrained herself from asking knowing there was something more urgent waiting for her back at the bunker. “I need medicine for an infection. The type derived from the seaweed from the river, I don’t have time to go all the way down there.”

 

Niylah nodded, “I suppose you want something for the pain, too?”

 

“Yes, if that isn’t too much trouble.”

 

“Not at all,” Niylah emerged from under the desk with a vial of medicine, along with a small bag of jobi nuts. “Who’s hurt?”

 

“Just a friend,” Clarke explained, not wanting to get into it if she didn’t have to. She wanted as few people as possible to know Lexa was still alive. She didn’t know what the consequences would be if the twelve clans knew. “Thanks again, Niylah.”

 

“No problem, Wanheda.”

 

\---

 

Clarke ran back to the bunker. She climbed down the ladder rungs to find a still-sleeping Lexa. She let out a sigh of relief, she would have felt horrible if Lexa woke up and she wasn’t there to comfort her. She sat beside the cot and poured a few drops of medicine onto a rag. She lifted Lexa’s shirt and unbandaged her to reveal the wound which seemed to be getting worse. She dabbed it with the rag, which caused Lexa to jerk awake in agony.

 

“ _ Ah _ ,” Lexa cried out. “Clarke, what is that? It stings.”

 

“Medicine,” Clarke explained. “I have something for your pain, too, just let me finish treating your wound.” Lexa clenched her teeth as Clarke finished her treatment, wrapping her with bandages and pulling her shirt down.

 

“Thank you for taking care of me,” Lexa choked, trying not to pass out from the pain. 

 

“Of course,” Clarke stroked her cheek before reaching into her bag for the nuts. “Eat a few of these. They’ll take some of the pain away.”

 

Lexa nodded as she swallowed a few down.

 

\---

 

“Hey, Clarke,” Lexa was all smiles. “You’re  _ so _ pretty.”

 

Clarke genuinely smiled for the first time in weeks, putting her book down. “Feeling better?”

 

“Yes,” Lexa beamed. “You’re amazing. I like how your hair does the... thing.”

 

Clarke couldn’t help but laugh. “What thing?”

 

Lexa furrowed her brow. “You know what I’m talking about.” She threw her hand up in the air before clenching her teeth in pain and brought it back down.

 

“Okay, let’s settle down,” Clarke moved over to the bed again. “You still have to lie still”

 

“Okay,” Lexa frowned. “But I want to take you to the river.”

 

“Why?” Clarke humored her.

 

“It has the dragon.”

 

Clarke laughed at the hallucinogenic effects of the jobi nuts. Lexa was speaking gibberish, but she wasn’t in pain for the first time in a week, and that was all that mattered. “Tell me more about the dragon.”

 

“She’s so tall,” Lexa stared at the ceiling dreamily. “She is all the colors.”

 

“Like a rainbow?”

 

“No,” Lexa furrowed her brow. “ _ All _ the colors.”

 

“Okay, Lexa,” Clarke giggled, kissing her on the cheek.

 

Lexa smiled again and turned towards Clarke. “You kissed me.”

 

“I did.”

 

Lexa beamed. “Will you lie next to me and hold me? I miss you.”

 

Clarke laughed. “We’ve spent the whole week together.”

 

“But I  _ miss _ you,” she whined. “Your hair is doing the thing again.”

 

Clarke climbed up next to her and brought her in close, tucking her face in the crook of her neck. “Well, you’re all sweaty and you smell bad.”

 

Lexa laughed before she realized it hurt to laugh, letting out a small “ _ ow _ ” and then “you’re one to talk, Clarke, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you take a bath.”

 

“Hey,” Clarke acted offended. “I have a very busy schedule.”

 

“That’s okay,” Lexa relaxed into Clarke’s arms, closing her eyes. “I still love you.”

 

Clarke smiled into the crook of Lexa’s neck. “Really?”

 

But the girl next to her had already fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave feedback, I'd love to know what you all think!


	3. You're okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa spend more time together.

Clarke awoke to a gentle kiss pressed to her cheek, followed by the scent of morning breath drifting up her nose. She crinkled her face and slowly opened her eyes.

 

“Good morning,” Lexa cooed, still cuddled up next to her.

 

Clarke let out a whiny groan, “five more minutes.” She hadn’t slept that long the entire week, and she had some serious sleep debt to make up.

 

“I’m sorry to wake you, Clarke,” Lexa whispered, “but I’m starving.”

 

Clarke pulled away and stretched, rolling onto her feet. “That’s good your appetite is back. It means you’re healing. How’s the pain?”

 

“It’s fine,” Lexa lied. “Don’t worry.”

 

“I’m going to worry regardless,” Clarke smiled. “But I’m glad you’re feeling better.” She walked over to the shelves to scavenge what was left of their food. “We have panther jerky, and some nuts that... look like almonds. They’re probably almonds.”

 

“I’m not picky.”

 

“Panther jerky it is, then,” Clarke smiled as she brought it over to the bed.

 

“I think I can sit up now,” Lexa groaned as she propped herself up against the headboard.

 

“Just be careful,” Clarke furrowed her brow. “Let me check your wound.” She pulled Lexa’s blood-crusted shirt up, carefully taking off her bandage. The medicine was working, thankfully, and the infection was being held at bay while the wound itself was scabbing over. “You’re getting better,” Clarke breathed a sigh of relief.

 

Lexa smiled, swallowing her mouth full of panther jerky. “All thanks to you, Clarke.”

 

“Here, put your arms up,” Clarke lifted Lexa’s shirt up over her head. “You’re done bleeding through. I packed some extra clothes, I think this shirt is done for.”

 

Lexa nodded. “I think you might be right.” She bit her lip, cold from the new skin exposure. “Clarke?”

 

“Yeah?” she answered as she ruffled through her bag.

 

“I hope this is not inappropriate. But can you take my bra off too? I have had it on for the whole time I’ve been here, and it is quite uncomfortable.”

 

“Of course. I’m sorry I didn’t think of that sooner.” She walked back to the bed with a sweater made out of furs, and unclasped the back of Lexa’s bra, sliding it down over her arms. Lexa looked up at Clarke nervously. “It’s okay, Lexa,” Clarke smiled. “I like taking care of you.” She slid the sweater over Lexa’s head, and the commander sighed at the new warmth.

 

“Clarke,” Lexa began. “When I was a young _natblida_ , only six years of age, I caught a bad fever.” Clarke sat beside the bed and held Lexa’s hand, urging her to continue. “I was sick in bed for days. They thought I was going to die, but that is beside the point. Anya was so worried,” Lexa shook her head. “She halted all of her duties to take care of me. She didn’t have to. The healers were more than capable. It was the most loved I’ve ever felt.”

 

Clarke felt her heart swell. “Lexa-”

 

“You make me feel that loved, Clarke.”

 

Clarke tilted her head back to keep the tears welling up in her eyes from falling forward before resuming eye contact with Lexa. “You _deserve_ to feel that loved.”

 

Lexa nodded, “maybe one day I will believe that.”

 

Clarke shook her head and furrowed her brow. “Hey,” she placed a kiss on the commander’s cheek. “You do.”

 

“I’ve left my people behind. I’ve left _your_ people behind.”

 

Clarke felt a sharp sting in her stomach, still unsure of what was happening back at Arkadia. “We’ll deal with that later. When you’re healthy. Our top priority right now is _you_. I know you’re not used to that, but too bad.”

 

Lexa couldn’t help but smile at Clarke’s stubbornness. “Okay. You’re in charge. Only because I owe you for saving my life.”

 

Clarke mumbled teasingly against Lexa’s ear, “I was in charge long before that.”

 

\---

 

The pain got to be too much again later that night, and Lexa was doing a not-so-great job of hiding it. Quiet whimpers would escape her mouth, and Clarke would ask her “are you sure you’re okay?” and Lexa would _assure_ her that she was _fine_ before a groan would unexpectedly rise in her throat. Clarke made her take more jobi nuts.

 

After Lexa ingested them, Clarke quickly fell asleep next to her. She was absolutely exhausted from taking care of the wounded girl whose pained whimpers kept her up at night, so she figured now would be a good time to get some rest. Lexa wasn’t _as_ high this time, but just enough to get on a sleep-deprived Clarke’s nerves.

 

“Clarke,” Lexa smiled.

 

“Mm?” Clarke opened her eyes.

 

“Clar _k_ e,” she clicked the “k” with more emphasis.

 

“What, Lexa?”

 

“ _Clarke_ ,” she giggled.

 

Clarke stared, unamused.

 

“You have the _greatest_ name I’ve _ever_ heard.”

 

“Thanks,” Clarke buried her head in her pillow, trying to go back to sleep.

 

“I have never met a girl named Clarke before,” Lexa continued. “One time I met a boy from azgeda named Clark, but I did not care for him much.”

 

“Okay,” Clarke mumbled. “Thanks for telling me.”

 

“Of course, Clarke,” Lexa smiled, cuddling up next to her. “I’d tell you _anything_.”

 

Clarke couldn’t help but smile at that one. She loved how affectionate Lexa became on jobi nuts. She rolled over to face Lexa. “You’re cute,” she kissed her gently. “Smelly, but cute.”

 

“ _Again_ with the smelly,” Lexa threw her arms up before she realized she _really needed to stop doing that_. “Clarke, this is the longest I’ve _ever_ been without a bath. Cut me some slack.”

 

“Maybe when you feel better we can go down to the river.”

 

“Isn’t there a shower in the bunker? Why haven’t _you_ used it, _you_ weren’t shot,” Lexa teased.

 

“It doesn’t work without electricity,” Clarke explained.

 

“Have you tried it? It seems pretty foolish to build a post-apocalyptic bunker that runs on electricity rather than water pressure from the river. How do you think we shower in Polis?”

 

Clarke blinked. Lexa had a point. “I-I guess I haven’t tried it.”

 

“Well,” Lexa smirked. “Not to be rude, but you could really use a bath.”

 

“I think it’s safe to say we both could.” Clarke got up and Lexa frowned, missing the warmth of the girl next to her. She walked over to the bathroom and fiddled with the rusty shower handle. Soon, water was shooting out at an inconsistent rate. “You were right,” she shouted. “It does work.”

 

Lexa attempted to stand up, but fell back down on the cot immediately.

 

“Hey, stop that, you need to rest,” Clarke frowned. “Although, it probably wouldn’t be the worst idea to clean your wound in the shower.”

 

“I’m very smelly, Clarke,” Lexa deadpanned, causing Clarke to burst out laughing.

 

“You’re funny when you’re all doped up,” Clarke propped her up on her shoulder. “C’mon, let’s get you clean.” She brought Lexa into the bathroom and sat her up on the side of the bath. She took her socks off, and propped her up against her body to slide her pants and briefs down. She lifted her sweater over her shoulders and removed the bandages on her gunshot wound and her neck. She helped her sit back in the tub. Clarke began undressing herself, starting with her shirt.

 

“Clarke?” Lexa asked, eyes glazed over. “Why are you undressing?”

 

“I don’t want to get my clothes wet.”

 

“Are you bathing with me?” Lexa’s eyes lit up.

 

“I need to. I have to properly clean your wound.”

 

“Oh,” Lexa looked disappointed.

 

Clarke laughed. “Lexa, I’m not going to get it on with you right now.”

 

Lexa pouted, causing Clarke to laugh again at how little filter Lexa had when she was high on jobi nuts.

 

“Okay,” Clarke climbed in the tub and turned on the water, now naked herself.

 

“ _Ah_ ,” Lexa flinched, “That is very cold.”

 

“Sorry, no water heater,” Clarke shrugged, picking Lexa up and propping her against her body. She faced Lexa towards the water and used a rag to gently dab her wound.

 

Lexa started giggling. “Clarke.”

 

“Yes, Lexa?”

 

“You feel _good_.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes and smirked. “Stop making moves on me, Commander.”

 

“Clarke,” Lexa spoke in a devious tone. “We should have  _sex_ again.”

 

Clarke snorted. “We will, just not tonight.”

 

“Really?” Lexa sounded excited.

 

“Yes, Lexa,” Clarke turned her around so she was facing her so the water could hit against her neck wound. She pulled Lexa into her for stability, letting Lexa’s chin rest on her shoulder. She lightly dabbed at the scab on her neck.

 

“That stings, Clarke,” Lexa explained.

 

“I know, I’m sorry.”

 

“That’s okay,” Lexa started kissing her neck.

 

“Okay, I think we’re done here,” Clarke blushed, sitting Lexa back down and turning the water off. “You’re all clean.”

 

“I’m cold now.”

 

Clarke grabbed a towel and started drying Lexa off. “I know, let’s get you dressed.”

 

\---

 

Lexa immediately fell asleep after her shower, Clarke following close behind. They slept for a solid twelve hours, the longest either of them had slept probably in their entire lives. Clarke woke up first, and admired the girl who cheated death sleeping peacefully next to her. Lexa opened her eyes shortly after, and grumbled.

 

“I feel clean,” she speculated. “Did you bathe me?”

 

“Do you not remember?” Clarke raised her eyebrow.

 

Lexa put her hand on her forehead, racking her brain for memories of last night. She immediately snapped her eyes shut and groaned. “Please tell me I did not actually say those things to you last night.”

 

Clarke laughed. “You did.”

 

“I am very sorry, Clarke,” Lexa opened her eyes and looked over. “You took care of me all of this time, and I completely disrespected your boundaries.”

 

“Lexa,” Clarke smiled. “It’s _fine_. It was cute, actually. You don’t have to put your walls up around me. Not anymore.”

 

Lexa smiled graciously. “Thank you, Clarke. I don’t know how I could ever repay you for any of this.”

 

Clarke placed a gentle kiss on her collar bone. “You don’t have to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	4. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke helps Lexa with pain management.

The next few days were far from glamorous, but Lexa was making progress. She was now able to go to the bathroom on her own, which was huge, because even though Clarke loved Lexa, and even though she was used helping sick and wounded people with this process (her mom often needed help with her patients, after all), she was just very glad that Lexa could handle this on her own now. Lexa was glad too. She could finally shower on her own (though she did miss Clarke), and  _ both _ of them made more of an effort to bathe regularly, considering the small and relatively crowded confines. They started sleeping regularly through the night. Lexa was able to read again, and Clarke started drawing again. It was boring, being kept up in hiding, but it was a good boring. A safe boring. A happy boring.

 

Well, it wasn’t  _ entirely _ boring. Clarke was happy Lexa was getting better. Very happy. And she wasn’t necessarily doing the best job of hiding it, either. She was sitting on the couch, drawing the forest, or the ark, or whatever (she wasn’t even paying attention anymore) and the strongest urge came over her to kiss the everloving daylight out of Lexa. So, she did. Because she could. She climbed on top of her to kiss her softly, moving from her lips to her jaw to her ear. She whispered sweet nothings and reveled in the feeling of Lexa smiling against her face. 

 

She did this whenever she could, because Lexa was alive, and she would be damned if she wasn’t going to appreciate it.

 

The third night since the improvement, Lexa got a bit worse again. She couldn’t sleep through the night, the pain was too much, and they were out of jobi nuts. She apologized profusely to Clarke, saying that she was usually better at managing the pain, but since she no longer possessed the spirit of the commander, she had lost her ability to cope.

 

“What did that chip do, exactly?” Clarke pressed her to continue.

 

“The chip?” Lexa cocked her head to the side.

 

“The spirit, I mean. It looked like a chip, a hard drive of some sort.”

 

“I do not know what a hard drive is.”

 

“That’s not important. What’s different now that you don’t have the spirit?”

 

“I can no longer access  _ stegeda gon soncha _ ,” Lexa sighed.

 

“Stegeda gon soncha… City of light?” Clarke asked.

 

Lexa nodded.

 

“I’ve heard that somewhere before,” she shook her head. “I think Jaha took a bunch of our people on a mission to find it. It sounded crazy. I thought it was a myth.”

 

“No, but he would never be able to access it,” Lexa shrugged. “Only the current and previous commanders can.”

 

“But you can’t anymore,” Clarke looked confused.

 

“Yes,” Lexa nodded. “A commander has never survived after the spirit has been removed. My guess is I have been banished from the city of light for cheating death.” She swallowed hard. “I am nervous for what this implies when I die.”

 

“Well,” Clarke offered. “You won’t have to find out for a while.”

 

Lexa forced a smile before returning to her nervous state. “I did not fear death before, Clarke. But now I do.”

 

Clarke felt guilt swell in her stomach. “Listen, I’m sure we’ll get answers, okay? We’ll figure it out.”

 

Lexa saw the guilt that painted Clarke’s face. “Clarke, listen to me,” she tilted the blonde’s chin up to meet her eyes. “I would rather spend five minutes with you than an eternity alone in the city of light.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. I mean it.” Lexa leaned forward to kiss the right corner of Clarke’s mouth, and then the left. She smiled, but groaned when she returned to her previous position. “I do wish we had jobi nuts, though.”

 

“Well,” Clarke raised an eyebrow. “I can think of one thing that would help with the pain,” she smirked, running her finger down Lexa’s chest.

 

Lexa smiled. “I want to, but I don’t think I can move right now.”

 

“You don’t have to,” Clarke pressed a kiss to her jaw. “Just lie down and relax.”

 

Lexa let out a shaky breath and nodded. Clarke straddled her, kissing her gently at first. She moved her leg inside, against the other girl’s center, picking up the pace, biting the commander’s lip and dragging it up as far as it would go. She kissed and sucked gently at her neck, causing Lexa to lightly moan. She sat up and returned to her original position, lifting Lexa’s shirt up slightly, running her fingers on her lower stomach to unbutton her jeans. Lexa shuddered at the contact.

 

“You okay?” Clarke asked. Lexa nodded. Clarke pulled Lexa’s jeans down gently, paying close attention to not disrupt the commander’s position too much. She spread the girl’s legs slightly to kiss the inside of her thighs before coming back up to pull her briefs down. Lexa’s breaths grew uneven.

 

“Tell me if it’s too much, okay?” Clarke looked up.

 

“Okay,” Lexa bit her lip. Clarke gently lifted the other girl’s legs and set them on her shoulders. She placed gentle kisses on her center before spreading Lexa’s lips and exhaling. Lexa whimpered, “ _ please _ .”

 

Clarke ran her tongue along her clit, gently, softly, enough to elicit a low moan from the wounded girl. She started moving her tongue in smaller, more rapid motions, circling around while teasing a finger outside her entrance. Lexa worked to control her breathing, it hurt if she tensed her muscles too much.

 

“Clarke,” Lexa breathed. “Can you be more gentle?”

 

“Yeah, sorry,” Clarke nodded, removing her finger, softening her tongue once again, moving it up and down, slowly, stopping only to ask if this was better. Lexa nodded. She returned to her previous motions, causing Lexa to let out long whimpers, along with the occasional “ _ yes _ ” and “ _ Clarke _ ”.

 

“I’m close,” Lexa whimpered.

 

“I’ll be careful,” Clarke whispered against her inner thigh, knowing if she went too fast it might cause more harm.

 

She went slower, more gently, until finally Lexa’s chest was heaving from the electricity flowing through her body, unable to stop Clarke’s name from spilling out of her mouth. Clarke held Lexa’s hips down while she rode out her orgasm against her tongue, ensuring she wouldn’t disrupt her healing process any further. Once Lexa was finally done squeezing the blonde’s head with her thighs, Clarke crawled back up next to her.

 

“Did that help with the pain at all?” Clarke smirked against her neck.

 

“ _ Mhmm _ ,” Lexa hummed, eyes closed in bliss. “Thank you, Clarke.”

  
“The pleasure was all mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly one more chapter of them in the bunker before they start dealing with the Real World^TM

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update frequently.


End file.
